Anxiety
by DC-MarvelGirl 1997
Summary: Takes place after the kiss in Never Been Kissed. I just wrote this two shot because I was bored and I felt like posting something. I was just thinking about the aftermath of the kiss and how Kurt would feel afterwards. What if he had some sort of anxiety attack? What if he decided he was so terrified after the kiss that he couldn't stay at McKinley any longer?
Kurt just stood there, completely frozen to his spot, his hand still covering his lips as tears began welling up into his grey eyes. He was still in shock by what had just occurred five minutes ago. Karofsky, the boy that hated him more than anything else in the world, had just stolen his _first kiss._ The mere thought of it made him feel nauseated and sick to his stomach with anxiety. He stomach twisted and clenched, and his heart was in his throat, like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't even move. His breathing was starting to pick up in pace, and it came out even faster when he heard the locker room doors open. Soon enough, he was facing three people he was hoping and praying to the God he didn't believe in not to see: Karofsky, Rick Nelson, and Azimio. He could feel the large burly boys invading his personal space, which made him uneasy and sick with worry of what they would do to him. He just stared at the three of them in horror, unable to move, even though his mind was screaming RUN. His entire body began to tremble.

"We know what you did, Fairy," Azimio sneered towards the smaller boy. "Karofsky here just told us you forced him to lock lips with you, you disgusting little homo!"

"I-I didn't do it!" Kurt choked out, finding his voice to speak, which was horse.

"That's not what I saw," Karofsky said in a voice that made Kurt feel very uneasy.

Suddenly, Rick forcefully shoved Kurt into a row of lockers, causing Kurt to slide down the metal doors as he felt bruises blooming onto his back. Rick went over towards the terrified boy without warning, grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him hard into the lockers, slamming his head against the metal. Kurt could feel the blood pounding in his head.

"Oh Hummel, you just cannot keep your leachy hands to yourself can you?" Rick asked hotly, forcefully turning Kurt around to face them.

"St-stay away from me," Kurt whispered as he felt the three boys ganging up on him. He slowly backed away towards the doors and he took off running as fast as he could. Luckily, the boys bathroom was not too far down and he had his cell phone. Frantically, he ran into the bathroom and locked himself in one for the stall doors as he heard the three Neanderthals running down the hallways looking for him. Kurt sniffled quietly, feeling sick. His entire body shook violently as he leaned over the toilet and proceeded to throw up, feeling more tears springing to his eyes. The days events were taking a toll on him. He knew that he needed to call somebody, that he couldn't be alone, that he needed to get out, but his hands shook badly as he reached for his cell phone. He texted his stepbrother with shaking fingers, hoping Finn was going to come and get him.

* * *

FInn sat in his study hall period, watching as the teacher slept at the desk. It wasn't like they did anything in that class anyways. Suddenly, he felt him phone buzz in his pocket with a text. It was from Kurt and it made him worried.

 **Kurt: Will you come and get me?**

Finn quickly replied back.

 _Finn: What's wrong? Where are you? U hurt?_

 **Kurt: In the bathroom in the south wing please come and get me I'm scared!**

That was all the answer Finn needed.

 _Finn: I'll be right there. Sit tight alright?_

 **Kurt: Yeah.**

Finn instantly got up from his seat, walking towards the south wing of the school. He entered the bathroom cautiously.

"Kurt where are you?" he asked.

"Here," Kurt said in a voice that sounded too much like a whimper for Finn's liking.

Finn cautiously went over to Kurt's stall as he heard Kurt unlock it. Finn stepped into the stall carefuly. Kurt looked absolutely terrified. His eyes were bloodshot and watery with tears, and his entire frame was trembling. Finn noticed from the stench that Kurt was so scared that he had vomited. He was just sitting there on the bathroom floor, curled in a tight ball. Finn couldn't help but feel sympathy and compassion filling his chest. He just turned around and locked the stall behind him, kneeling down to his stepbrother's level.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked carefully.

Kurt shook his head. He felt nauseated and uneasy. "N-no. I'm not okay."

"What happened?"

Kurt shook his head. "He said he'd kill me if said anything! Oh God he's gonna kill me!" Suddenly, Kurt's breath caught into his throat, and he proceeded to go into an anxiety attack. His limbs began flailing and sobs poured out from his lips. He began to hyperventilate, his breathing wheezing harshly.

"Kurt hey, hey, listen, listen to me. You're fine, man, you'll be alright. Breathe," Finn instructed.

Kurt shook his head, the tears beginning to run down his hot cheeks. "I c-can't!" His voice was in hysterics.

"Shhh, just follow my breaths take it easy," Finn whispered, grabbing Kurt's hand and placing it over his chest, instructing Kurt to take deep, slow breaths. Kurt then caught his breath, and his anxiety levels lowered slightly, but he was still terrified. "Listen to me. I'm not letting anybody touch you, okay? Just tell me what happened."

Kurt swallowed hard, trying to force vomit back down his throat. He leaned himself over the toilet before telling what had occurred, fearing that he would get sick while talking about it. "I-I-I-" Kurt stuttered, his voice thick with tears. "He-He-Karofsky-he sh-shoved me into the lockers. I-I decided I was s-sick of it-it so I f-followed him into-into the locker rooms. We-We argued, I told him he was a coward; next thing I-I knew he grabbed m-me by my face and he k-k-kissed me!" Kurt felt nausea passing over him as he remembered how Karofsky's lips tasted of the revolting smell of hamburger grease and beer, and he proceeded to retch into the toilet, heaving harshly. When he finished throwing up, he proceeded to spit into the toilet. "I-I was in sh-shock. He-He tried to-to kiss me again, but I-I shoved him a-away. He-He then g-got up in m-my face and he-he threatened to kill me! I-I j-just stood there for I-I don't know h-how long until he c-c-came back w-with A-A-Azimio and R-Rick the St-Stick. He-He m-m-must've told-told them _I_ kissed him! Th-They g-got up in-in my face and shoved me around. R-Rick sl-slammed m-my head against a locker and I r-ran in here. Now th-they're l-l-looking for me!"

Finn breathed sharply. He felt fury residing in his chest, but he tried to lower his level of anger. Kurt was in a huge amount of anxiety and he didn't need anymore reminders of what had happened to him. "Kurt, you-you need to call Dad. Okay? If you don't feel safe, we need to get you out of here."

"B-But his-his heart, Finn!" Kurt's voice was borderline on hysterics.

"Kurt, you didn't cause his heart attack. His heart attack came from him not taking care of himself how he should. Okay? J-Just call him, alright?"

Kurt nodded, grabbing his phone, but his shaking fingers just wouldn't allow him to dial Burt's number, so Finn took over and handed the phone back over to Kurt. The minute Burt picked up and Kurt heard his father's voice, he immediately let his guard down.

"Daddy!" Kurt broke out, fresh tears pouring down his cheeks. Sobs began to break from his lips. "I-I-I c-c-can't b-be h-h-here any-anymore! I-Karofsky, he-he's out to get me, he's out to attack me! I'm-I'm in the-the bathroom you need to-to come and p-pick me up I h-have to g-get out of here!"


End file.
